


A hero of Ylisse

by exaltcas



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Chrobin, i just liked the hero prompt so here you go, severa says like one line btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exaltcas/pseuds/exaltcas
Summary: As a child Lucina always had heroes to look up to. She had a never ending list of them. From her parents, to the hero-king Marth, to her aunts and uncles in the Shepherds. She always hoped that one day she could join them as a hero of Ylisse.





	A hero of Ylisse

As a child Lucina always had heroes to look up to. She had a never ending list of heroes that she looked up to. At the top was her mother and father for obvious reasons. They were closely followed by the hero-king Marth from the stories her mother would tell her as she fell asleep. Lastly she had every single one of her aunts and uncles from the Shepherds on the list. Everyone that fought alongside her father were heroes in her eyes. 

Her father was the Exalt and her mother was the tactician. Both heroes in their own respects that fought wars for the freedom of Ylisse. 

She always dreamed she could be a hero herself. She’d take over Ylisse when she was old enough, inheriting the throne and legendary sword Falchion when she was ready. Maybe even one day she would be apart of history as the hero-queen Lucina who ruled over a happy and prosperous Ylisse. 

A hero like her father. Like her mother. Able to lead her troops on the battlefield and able to make decisive strategies that would surely win the day. She would have her own Shepherds, filled with her friends and little brother. They would travel throughout Ylisse, taking care of bandits and saving the people from dangers. 

Those dreams seemed so distant now. So far away and unreachable. Crumpled to ash by the burning fires of Grima. She didn’t have any heroes to look up to anymore. They were all gone, every single one of the falling to the might of Grima. 

Lucina looked back at the burning fires of Ylisstol as they shone bright in the darkness of the night. It was the only light source she could see, even the moon and stars seemed to simply stop shining in the sky. The darkness from Grima was much too think and only seemed to choke the Ylissean lands. 

The only hope that she and her band of friends had was to head to the portal to the future. Everything that this world was is now gone. No hope remained in this land, Naga barely had any power left and Grima would surely be the one to rule. 

“Lucina!” A shrill voice rang out through the silence and she felt a gloved hand tug on her arm. Turning around she saw Severa standing there, her grip on her arm still strong. “What are you doing, idiot? Move! We can sit here like ducks waiting to be killed!” Her snarky comments broke Lucina out of her reverie and Severa pulled her along with the group. 

It wasn’t that far off in the distance. The lights of the strange portal shone brightly in the night and as they got closer it almost made the fires of Ylisstol seem like a candle flame in comparison. Strange runes were etched in blue fire around the edges of the portal. And the portal gave off a heat similar to that of an open fire. 

She let her friends enter the portal before her, saying a quick prayer to Naga for the safe journey to the past. She kept watch on the rear and hoped for no surprise attacks from Grima’s forces. Each moment made her anxiety grow even higher, would this even work? Would they even go into the past? Would she even be able to find her father and save him?

Maybe she could be a hero to the Ylisse of the past. Maybe she could save it this time. She had to be strong for her friends, for the kingdom that she would protect. She had to brush these nerves aside if she was going to be a hero like her father. This time she would become her own hero and take fate into her own hands. 

“This time I’ll do it,” Lucina whispered, she glanced at the burning blue of the portal in front of her. Almost fearing that the heat of it would burn her if she touched it. “I’ll save you all. Father. Mother. I’ll promise that I will do it.” As two tears slipped down her cheeks she donned her mask and took a step into the portal. She would change her fate, no matter what it takes.


End file.
